Son of Chaos 1: The Thief
by Django XD
Summary: The usual Percy gets betrayed stuff, my own personal twist. Hope you like it. Sorry about this late citation, but idea (for this format) came from kevin1984. Go check out his stories, they're pretty rad. PS: Reviews are helpful, keep it constructive.
1. Prologue

**A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon.**

 **Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)**

 **Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)**

The Son of Chaos

Prologue

Gaea had been defeated. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase sat together at the beach, not saying anything for a long time. Suddenly, a person appeared in a tornado of water, landing elegantly on the beach.

"I am the son of Poseidon, Rob," he proclaimed. Percy was excited, jumping up to meet his new brother.

Six months later

Percy was annoyed. Rob wasn't better than him at anything, but he was a stuck-up, arrogant jerk. Even worse, he was hitting on Annabeth. He hogged the showers, and messed with Percy's bunk, and basically acted like the worst roommate ever. At least he had Annabeth on his side, he thought.

At the canoe lake, Rob and Annabeth were sitting closely and talking. Percy was about to walk in, but saw the two sitting there, talking to each other.

"Are you going to dump him yet?" Rob's voice whispered.

"Not yet, but soon." Annabeth responded.

Percy saw red. Drawing Riptide, he jumped up and shouted,

"Be my guest!"

Annabeth quickly realized that she had messed up. She was only joking with Rob, but Percy didn't realize that she was mocking Rob's self-centeredness. Rob, on the other hand, saw Percy's statement as an opportunity to move in on Annabeth, especially since Percy was in the way.

Meanwhile...

Chaos sat there reading some fanfiction.

"Stupid mortals. They don't even mention me unless they're doing some stupid 'Son of Chaos' story or whatnot. Why do they forget about me until they need this generic storyline? Why can't I be there whenever they mention any of the primordials? Heck, even Riordan has some nerve, not including me."

He did, however, realize the importance of an acolyte on his creation. Chaos wished to fix the flaws he saw in the world, from the gods not doing their jobs, to the Kardashians. When he saw Percy running from camp, he recognized a prime opportunity.

Percy was just running away from his embarrassment. Rob had looked at him, taunted him, and told him to run, laughing. Annabeth had stared at Percy, pleading with him to come back. Percy didn't listen, he just ran.

After gods know how long he ran for, a shadowy figure appeared behind him with a Imperial Gold blade. Percy whirled around. The figure went on the attack, and he was good. Percy barely kept up with him. After about two hours, Percy looked up and scowled.

"What do you want?"

"I wish to recruit you, Perseus Jackson. My name is Chaos, and I am the Creator of this world."


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon. Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)

Chapter 1

Later (or before)

Perseus Jackson had been training. Despite thinking that he knew how to defeat most monsters before, Chaos had challenged him. Percy had to fight monsters that he never anticipated to exist. He even had to go fight Tartarus for three whole months. Of course, Tartarus had been toying with him, but surviving for three months there was impressive, though Percy never wanted to do that again. He also rescued Bob and Damasen from Tartarus's armor of horrors. After all of that long training, Percy was ready to go to camp.

Chaos told Percy, "I will transport you back in time to when you first arrived at camp. The Fates cannot decree your future, so it is all your call. I cannot interfere in any way, shape or form on your quests. However, I can assist you at camp.I have ensured that the gods don't kill you, so you can mess with them. Don't worry, I have made you a cabin there."

Percy kneeled. "Father, thank you. I don't know what I can do to ever make this up."

Chaos smiled benevolently. "Don't worry, you will be my acolyte on earth, and help me fix this world."

Percy asked, "Does that mean that I have to stop the election?"

Sighing, Chaos sent off Percy, but not without a final warning: "The Fates have allowed you to keep your memory, but they will also add in challenges. Your survival is just up to you."

When Percy was 12 (time of The Lightning Thief)

Percy suddenly awoke. He looked up, and realized he was at Yancy Academy. He left the dorm… and saw Rob. Looking at Rob, he realized that he was still the same arrogant person. Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a white metal retractable pen. Curious, Percy clicked it, then scribbled on some paper. Percy dismissed it as a normal pen with gold ink. He clicked it again, and a golden version of Riptide appeared in his hand. He looked at it closely. Its name was Crevasse. Percy shrugged, then touched the tip of the sword, watching it retract.

At school, he watched Grover interact with Rob before the field trip. Knowing what was going to happen, he sat back and watched Nancy Bobofit bullying Rob. He saw Mrs. Dodds force Rob to go with her. Percy followed at a distance. As he saw the Fury interrogate Rob, Percy stepped into the room and pulled out his sword. As the Fury flew at him, he easily lifted the earth and crushed her into the roof. As Rob stared in amazement, Percy glared at him then left before Chiron and Grover got there.

Percy and Rob went back home to see Smelly Gabe sitting there.

"Give me your money, kid," Gabe yelled.

Before Rob could do anything, Percy went up and slapped Gabe in the face. A red-faced Gabe glared at Percy, before going off to grab a knife. Percy smirked, and easily disabled Gabe.

"Keep out of our business," Percy yelled over his shoulder.

At Montauk

Sally Jackson drove fast. The others didn't know it yet, but a Minotaur was chasing them. Rob was screaming out unintelligible things that Percy couldn't interpret. After wrecking the car, Percy climbed out first, drew his sword, and incapacitated the Minotaur before killing it with a lightning bolt. As Rob and Grover stared at him in amazement, he just shrugged and walked into the camp.

Percy, Rob and Grover entered Camp Half-Blood. While Grover ran off to tell Mr. D and Chiron about what had happened, Rob started yelling at Percy.

"I wanted to see if I could take him on! This is the second time you've stolen my glory. First there was that winged demon lady, then the Minotaur. For gods' sake, can you not hog everything?"

Percy stared at Rob, then started laughing. Rob had no way of knowing that Percy had trained for so long that fighting was second nature to him. It didn't matter anyways, as Chiron gave them a room in the Big House for the night, while Mr. D grudgingly fixed the Camaro.

The next morning, Chiron gave the announcements and welcomed Percy and Rob. Percy immediately saw Annabeth, he still felt attracted to her, it was just more complicated. Percy still saw a potential future between the two of them. After dinner, a loud boom circulated throughout camp, and Percy's new cabin appeared behind the other cabins. Chaos went to camp to announce his son. As Percy went off to Cabin Zero, he saw Rob being shuffled off to Hermes's cabin. He went in and saw a king-sized bed. Percy crashed, and found himself at the edge of Tartarus. As he heard Kronos issue grandiose threats,

Percy just yelled, "Shut it Kronos, or you will regret this," before waking up.

Meanwhile in Olympus...

Hera was angry. Zeus had said no more after Thalia and Jason, yet there was this one, using lightning like it was natural. Zeus had denied all accusations, and Hera had forgiven him when she saw Chaos claiming Percy. Zeus was angry and refused to speak to Hera.

Back at Camp

Capture the flag teams were being determined, and both Ares and Athena wanted Percy with them. Percy thought about it and said...


	3. Chapter 2: The Quest

A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon. Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)

A/N #2: SInce I did not receive any votes on the previous matter, I have decided Ares, because new story, change it up a bit.

Percy finally decided on Ares. He wanted to fight Luke, and best him. Percy already knew that he stole the bolt, he just decided to hold it for a bit. He knew that he couldn't dispatch any of the gods, but the monsters and Titans and Giants, he could do so without any consequences. Percy just didn't want to hurt his friends in the future.

After dinner

Percy saw Rob marching off with BLU team. Percy smirked, then ran off with RED team. As he walked, he remembered his dream.

"Come to me, hero. Perhaps we can make this… interesting."

"Nice try, Kronos. I won't fall for your tricks, unlike Luke Castellan." Kronos shut up, then meekly asked,

"How… how did you know?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Have fun worrying, scumbag!"

Percy decided that it was nice to know what would happen. It was as if godmode had been turned on in the game of life. He saw Luke run for the flag. Percy had situated himself on defense, so he easily took out all of his opponents, then ran in and got the flag while the rest of the team was attacking Rob. Annabeth was stunned, as her master plan did not work out. Percy readied his sword, and saw the hellhound appear. Percy sat back and watched Rob struggle with the beast, until Chiron shot it. Percy saw Rob get claimed by Poseidon, and the customary kneeling.

The next morning, Rob went to get the prophecy from the Oracle. When he got back, he selected Percy and Annabeth to be his companions, as Grover had been awarded his searcher's license for bringing in two demigods, one the son of a primordial. Percy pulled Grover aside.

"Watch out for the cyclops, you should search around Carlsbad. Tell the Cloven Elders that the Golden Fleece is what drew in most of the satyrs."

Grover, obviously confused, thanked Percy for his advice, and trotted off to speak with the council. With that, Argus took them out to the bus stop. Percy made sure to dispose of the flying shoes Luke gave them, despite Annabeth's questioning look. Percy took a deep breath and asked his questmates,

"Are you ready?"


	4. Chapter 3: First Blood

A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon. Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)

A/N #2 Sorry about not updating for the few people that kind of care, I'm back from vacation now.

Percy, Rob and Annabeth saw the Furies enter the bus, looking for Rob. They spotted him in the back, and started to slowly approach. Percy uncapped Crevasse, and laughed.

"You should back up now."  
"Why should I, mortal?" the Fury responded.

In three quick motions, he dispatched the three of them to return to the Underworld. Annabeth stared at him, wide-eyed.

"How did you…?"

"Practice."

"But you've never been at camp before!"

"Doesn't matter. Do you want to fight the Furies?"

Annabeth shut up. Once they reached their stop, Percy went off to search for Medusa for his mother. Rob and Annabeth went too.

Medusa tried to kill Annabeth, but Percy disintegrated her. As Rob sent the box up to Olympus, Annabeth talked with Percy.

"How did you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"What is going on."

"Hmm?"

"Stop avoiding my question! I want to know how you seem to predict this kind of stuff. Are you a monster"

Percy simply replied, "If so, then why are you alive?"

With that, they set off to a nearby hotel to rest for the night.

At the hotel, Percy thought about what was to come next. He smiled.

"Echidna."


	5. Chapter 4: Echidna

A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon. Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)

A/N #2 This is going to be a longer chapter because I have time.

As they were on the train, Percy thought about what was to come. They were going to the Arch, where they would meet up with Echidna. On one hand, he could let Rob deal with her, as Percy had defeated her without all of that training. On the other hand, he could take her out without all of the news media. Percy's mom had not been kidnapped, so she was still with Gabe. The Camaro was still fine, and there was no manhunt going on. While he was thinking, they arrived. Annabeth pulled them over to the Arch, where they saw the fat lady. Percy decided to deal with her on his own to keep the mortals safe, as Rob didn't have any experience. He sat in the corner, not paying attention to what Echidna was saying to Rob. Finally, they saw that there were only two spots left on the elevator. As Rob pushed Annabeth inside the elevator, Percy smirked. His brother was developing a crush on Annabeth.

The chihuahua barked at Percy, straining on its leash. Percy sighed, and took out his pen.

"Problem, Echidna?"

Echidna was stunned. "How did… how did you know?"

"Hindsight is 20/20. By the way, can you tell the Chimaera to cool it before I personally dissipate it?"

Echidna opened her mouth and froze. Percy looked around in wonder, and saw Chaos walking in.

"Father, I thought that you couldn't interfere with a quest?"

"I'm not interfering, I came with some advice for you. I understand that you wish to spare the gods for the time being, as they will have to help later on, but afterwards, you can hunt them down as you please. They cannot kill you, as you know. I can foresee that they will bring you some trouble. Not to kill you, but to hamper you, to slow you down. I want you to make a council yourself. This world will be yours to rule, along with a few others. I have some ideas, but they are up to you. Echidna would be a powerful ally, she commands the monsters. Try to negotiate with her, and -"

"Don't blow up the Arch. Okay, Father."

Chaos disappeared, and time resumed.

"Why do you-"

Percy cut her off. "Hold it until we have reached the base of the Arch, I will negotiate with you. Attack me anytime, and you will be permanently destroyed. Before you try, know that I have survived for three months fighting Tartarus. You can't stand a chance."

Echidna's eyes widened. "It was you?"

"Yes."

With that, Echidna and Percy walked onto the elevator, the Chimera trotting behind.

"I can make you a deal. My father, Chaos, has warned me that the Olympians will try to challenge me, probably send me to Tartarus or something, to slow me down. I offer you a position to rule on a similar council after they are defeated."

"Why do you want to ally with me?" Echidna asked, looking at Percy.

"With you, I have command of the monsters. That way, it will be possible to root out all of the opposition."

"If I refuse…?"

Percy took out his pen, clicked it into blade form, and twisted. Instantly, purple mist surrounded the sword.

"The essence of Chaos. Getting hit with Imperial Gold will send you to Tartarus. With this, I have scattered you into the Pit. You will no longer exist, a true death." Percy smiled grimly.

Echidna laughed. "I wasn't planning to reject your offer, Son of Chaos. I will stand behind you."

"One last favor. If you can still send some monsters after us, it would seem suspicious if it was all clear."

Echidna thought about it, and finally complied. "All right, but please, don't disintegrate them."

Percy smiled. "Chaos Essence is only for the Titans, and maybe the gods later. I won't give away too much, but there might be some other conflicts later on."

When the elevator reached the bottom, he saw Rob talking to Annabeth. They didn't realize that Percy was behind them.

"I hate Percy. He keeps on stealing credit from me. I should have taken out the Fury and the Minotaur. Instead, he just bashes the Fury and takes out the Minotaur like he does it every day! I have lived with him for all these years, and I have never seen him do anything like that."

Percy spoke up, scaring Rob and Annabeth.

"I can do much worse. Trust me."

 **A/N #3 So now Percy is building his own council of sorts. PM me for any suggestions for who else should be on it if you want.** (I'm thinking Circe, but that's just me. Look out for her when I finish this story up) **.**


	6. Chapter 5: Gifts

A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon. Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)

A/N #2 Please vote in the poll, you can affect the outcome of almost the rest of the series. BTW poll has a spoiler: Bianca isn't going to die.

On the train, Percy sat back and rested. They were going to encounter Ares next, but Percy was going to take a walk, let Annabeth and Rob deal with Hephaestus. While he was walking, he saw a shadowed figure following him. He turned around and smiled.

"Father."

"Hello, Percy. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. You?"

"I have come bearing gifts to you." First, Chaos took out a little pouch.

"This will always have a drachma in there, no matter what. If you take one out, another will appear instantly."

Chaos then took out a wallet.

"Same as the pouch, but instead, there will always be 100 dollars in here. Take it out, and more appears. Just thought that it would help."

Finally, Chaos took out a cell phone.

"Dad, you know how demigods work with cell phones, that will never work."

"I have modified it. Now, monsters cannot detect where you are if you ever decide to use it. It helps with convenience."  
"Thanks, Dad. Can I see what Rob and Annabeth are up to?"

"You can shadow travel. Since you are my son, I have imbued you with all of my abilities. During the summer, I will train you to harness your powers. Considering that you already know how the gods' powers work, I think it is time to learn more in the Titan's field of work. Kronos, Koios, Hyperion… you know."

Percy grinned, and disappeared into the shadows.

At Waterland

Annabeth was slightly angry. Ares had told them to go get the shield, and here she was with Rob hitting on her. She just couldn't escape him. Once they were inside the park, they started looking for the tunnel of love. They saw the shadows ripple and Percy step out from within.

"Have fun, you two."

Annabeth turned to glare at him.

"Why don't you come with us?"

Percy sighed and ran off. In 30 seconds, he returned with the shield.

"How…"

"Shadow travel, then used the water to get it to me."

Annabeth sighed, at least she wouldn't have to go on the tunnel of love ride. Rob was really starting to get annoying. He had been bragging since Ares left about how an Olympian approached him.

"So, we look for Ares now, right?" Percy asked.

"I guess…" Annabeth responded.

Later

"Not bad, punks."

Percy shook his head as he watched Ares hand over the master bolt's sheath. As they walked out, Percy took out his phone. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Percy, you can't do that!"

"Don't worry, it's from my father."

On the taxi

"Take us to the Lotus Casino please."

"That seem awfully far from Denver, Las Vegas will cost you."  
Percy took out his wallet and put down one thousand dollars.

"Enough?"

The taxi driver started driving.

Dreamland

Percy saw himself in front of Tartarus again.

"Again, Kronos? What is it with you and wanting me to come see you in this dream?"

"I have heard of Lord Chaos's plan to create a new council. You would find me a powerful ally to your cause."

"Cut that crap out. You are not on my plans at all."

"Who is then?"

"I would tell you, but then I would have to disintegrate your corpse fully to the Pit."

"Fine, fine, fine."  
"Was I called here for a reason?"

"I was trying to get you to ally with me, but…"

"Goodbye."

Lotus Casino

Percy walked in unhesitantly, he still had enough time. He was going to talk to Nico and Bianca. If they weren't there, Percy would have skipped over it completely.

A/N #3 I know that I already asked you guys, but please, please, please fill out the survey. It helps me do this job better, and I want community input, guys. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6: Lotus

A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon. Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)

A/N #2 Please vote in the poll, you can affect the outcome of almost the rest of the series. BTW poll has a spoiler: Bianca isn't going to die.

He saw Bianca and Nico in a room, sitting around.

"Your father has sent me here."

"Are we going to leave?" Bianca asked.

In two years, your father will send somebody in. I am here to ensure that you, Bianca, don't join the Hunters. It will make sense later."

"Wait-" Bianca was cut off as Percy raised his hand.

"Nico, you may not be well accepted at camp. It would be good for you to spend time with your father and train in the Underworld."

"Who might that be?"

"You play Mythomagic, right?"

"Yeah."

"Who rules Erebus?"

"Oh…"

"It is nothing too personal, but I don't think that people react well to death."

Nico sighed, but realized Percy was right.

"Your abilities to harness death will be much stronger than your sister's ability, so she can get away with being the daughter of Hades for a while."

Percy looked at both of them. "I look forward to seeing you two again. Until then, goodbye."

He pulled Annabeth from her architect game (Percy still didn't understand why she liked it) and Rob from a generic first person shooter.

"I was going to no-scope that guy!" Rob complained.

Percy turned around and punched him in the face. "We have two days to get to LA. If we don't get going now, we won't get there. I got a taxi ready for us."

Annabeth looked at him suspiciously. "How do I know that it isn't a trap?"

"It's a mortal. I have enough money to get us there. Calm down."

With that, Percy turned around and got in the taxi.

Santa Monica

Rob walked into the water. He had a dream about it, a Nereid telling him to go into the water. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Percy were talking.

"How do you know so much?"

"I have seen the future. Of course I would know."

"Wouldn't the Fates punish you?"

"I am immune to them."

Percy walked away. Annabeth was asking too many questions. Suddenly, Rob came out of the water.

"We need to go to the DOAA recording studio."

A/N #3 Sorry for the short chapter, I have writer's block. Hopefully something epic happens soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Erebos

A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon. Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)

A/N #2 Please vote in the poll, you can affect the outcome of almost the rest of the series. BTW poll has a spoiler: Bianca isn't going to die.

They found Procrustes's place. Percy walked up to him, shoved him on the bed, and tied him up. He pushed the struggling salesman to the closet, and told them that they could sleep here before the underworld.

"Lord Hades."

"Perseus Jackson. I have allowed you to speak with my children, now it is your turn to keep the bargain."

"I have an offer. My father, Chaos, wishes for me to make my own council. I would like to invite you to join."

"Won't my brother try to destroy it?"

"Zeus will not dare to. Plus, it would serve as more of an advisory to the Olympians. Before you wonder why you would do so, remember that I have promised to keep your children safe. In return, I just ask of you to assist me. In any case where my father deems it necessary to overthrow the council, I will allow you almost any position you desire."

"I am happy with my realm. However, Perseus, you have convinced me. Think of me as your… ally for the time being."

With that, Hades waved his hand and Percy woke up. He prodded Annabeth for her to get up, and kicked Rob in the gut-hard.

"Wake up, you sack of lard. Let's go already!"

Rob pulled out Riptide, but Percy merely chuckled and pulled out Crevasse. Rob backed down.

"Let's go to the Studio of Death." Percy said sardonically.

When they got there, they saw Charon. Percy had checked his pockets, and sure enough, there was a personal calling card from Hades.

"We have important business," Percy showed Charon the card.

"Very well, then. What for?"

"Do you want to call up Lord Hades?"

"No, no, we can go. Into the elevator, into the elevator."

Ignoring the questioning look Annabeth gave him, Percy walked into the elevator.

Percy simply walked past Cerberus, despite the dog's threatening growl. He motioned the other two past, and they walked towards Hades's palace.

The Lord of the Underworld was sitting on his throne.

"So, you have brought the Master Bolt here for your mother. Add in my Helm of Darkness, and you can walk away with your mother."

Percy had mysteriously melted into the shadows, so Rob spoke up. "Lord Hades, I do not have the master bolt, or your helm. I will find them, Uncle, just return my mother, please."

While Hades was going on a rant, Percy was walking towards Tartarus.

"So, Kronos, how's the regenerating?"

"Perseus Jackson. Why are you here?"

"I feel like it. Tell me, how is it down there? Do you have any snacks?"

"Perseus! I will make you eat your words!"

"Nice offer. Tell me, why are you trying to destroy Olympus again? Haven't you failed enough?"

Kronos growled. Why was Percy not in the pit? Had Luke failed to give Percy the shoes? "Jackson! Get down here and fight me now!"

"How do I fight a blob of stupid?"

Kronos was about to reply, then remembered that he had no body.

"Give me some time. When I am fully regenerated, you shall feel my wrath!"

Kronos waited five minutes.

"Jackson? Jackson!"

Percy had left.

A/N #3: Tell me if you guys like my Daughter of Nyx story. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8: Ares

A/N This is kinda similar to other stories, just minor tweaks to the stories. Hoping to write up to Blood of Olympus, keeping similar to canon. Also, I will not include Trials of Apollo (forgive me, but not Riordan's usual work)

Disclaimer: None of this stuff is actually mine, this is just my imagination. (Please don't sue me)

A/N #2 Please vote in the poll, you can affect the outcome of almost the rest of the series. BTW poll has a spoiler: Bianca isn't going to die.

Percy returned to seeing Rob freeing his mother with the pearl. Percy was now stuck in the Underworld.

Hades laughed. "Jackson. That other boy did pretty much everything a hero shouldn't. Oh, well. Do you want me to send you to the surface?"

"No need. I can easily escape." With that, he melted into the shadows.

Percy had timed it so that he would come out above Ares. That didn't work. Instead, he saw Rob getting smashed by Ares. Annabeth was screaming, and Ares was just about to turn Rob into something when Percy stepped in.

"Well, well, well. The traitor has returned."

Ares growled. "This doesn't concern you!"

"Yes, it does. Bring it on, war brat!"

Percy laughed when he saw Ares's charge. Compared to Percy, Ares was slow and uncoordinated. He slipped out of the way and tripped Ares. This continued until Percy shouted, "Enough!"

With that, Ares flew backwards fifteen feet. He groggily got to his feet, before suddenly being pinned by Percy. He struggled, but was finally forced to give up. Growling, he left the items of power on the beach. Percy then let him go.

Chaos appeared on the beach. He waved his hand, and a portal opened.

"Rob and Annabeth, this portal will take you back to the throne room. Return the lightning bolt."

After they stepped through the portal, Chaos turned to Percy.

"I must teach you Hyperion's light and Iapetus's healing. I believe they will be useful for short term fights. It will take up the rest of the year. But before that, I have a question. Do you know the Daughter of Nyx?"

END of THIEF


End file.
